


Entwined

by Jaxin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxin/pseuds/Jaxin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some moments when they don't have to run for their lives- in fact, sometimes they don't have to run at all. Missing scene from Love and Monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwined

Rose was happily ensconced in dreams—or memories, actually, which were even better—when a slight tickle began to bother her ear. She grumbled and shuffled closer to the cool skin that was pressed against hers, tucking her head next to the comforting thrum of a double heartbeat.

The tickle continued.

With a groan, Rose opened her eyes, glaring at the pale, freckled skin in front of her. "Doctor, why are you playing with my ear?"

His chest vibrated against hers as he spoke. "Relax, I'm just trying to get you to turn your head."

She closed her eyes and sighed, blushing a little as his nipples tightened under her breath. "An' why are you trying to do that?"

"Because I've only got half your head done, of course."

At that, Rose bolted upright, hands pressing frantically to her scalp. She blinked and looked down at him. "Did you plait my hair?"

He gave her an indulgent look. "No, Rose, the hairstylist goblins did. Annoying little buggers. I woke up the other day with my hair in curlers." At her dubious look, he rolled his eyes. "Of course I plaited it."

"But _why_?" She glanced over at the mirror, considering. Naked and tousled, with sheet marks on her shoulder and half of her hair in a messy braid—it wasn't her best look.

The Doctor shrugged, his shoulder rustling the sheets."Well, what else was I supposed to do? You could sleep for Britain, honestly. Gold medalist, right here."

Rose blinked. "But... you didn't have to stay, you know." A small smile twists her mouth. "I've heard enough about your 'superior Time Lord physiology'."

He waggled his eyebrows at her as he shifted his hips against hers, grinning in delight as she flushed. "Oh, Rose, you haven't just heard about it. I'd say you've got plenty of hands-on experience."

She groaned and ducked down, hiding her face against his shoulder. "I can't _believe_ you just said that."

The Doctor chuckled, his laughter vibrating against her ear. They were quiet for a moment before he spoke again, his voice low. "You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you."

Rose swallowed heavily, turning her head up to meet his eyes. They were dark and warm, heart-breakingly sincere. She opened her mouth to respond and paused, frowning. "So you decided to wake me up to move my head?"

He blushed. "Well, you weren't supposed to wake up. Supposedly you can get humans to do all sorts of odd things in their sleep, if you're careful enough."

She raised an eyebrow. "You've been reading up on this, have you?"

His blush deepened. "No! Well, maybe. It's an interesting subject."

"Maybe I shouldn't fall asleep with you anymore." His arms tightened around her involuntarily as a brief flicker of panic passed over his face, and Rose reached up to touch his jaw. "Hey. I was just kidding, yeah?"

He swallowed. "Good. It'd be a shame if you stopped, because sleeping with you is something of a favourite activity of mine." He caught her filthy look and let out an exasperated breath. "Oh, I didn't mean _that_. Not that that's not a favourite, too, but..." He paused and ran his hand through her loose hair, studying the way the golden strands slipped through his fingers. "You always look so happy when you sleep."

Rose smiled softly up at him. "That's 'cause I am."

A mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes. "Even when I say 'not blue' instead of red?"

She rolled her eyes. "Even then." A yawn caught her off guard, and she blinked sleepily up at him.

He smiled and patted his chest. "Come on. Looks like you could use a little rest." She settled down, closing her eyes as his cool fingers began to play with her hair. "Go to sleep, Rose."

She mumbled something into his skin, and he smiled as he began to plait her hair.

He was just tying off her second plait with a bit of string from his pockets when her phone rang, the shrill tone shattering the peaceful quiet that had enveloped them. Rose jerked up and reached blindly for her phone, cursing as she knocked it off their bedside table. The Doctor's eyebrows rose. He hadn't realized she'd been listening when he worked on repairs.

Rose grabbed the phone and struggled her way out of the sheets, wobbling a little as she attempted to get up. "Mum? What is it?" She went still as she listened, the smooth line of her back going rigid. The Doctor reached out a hand carefully as she rang off, rubbing her tense shoulder.

"Rose? What's wrong?"

She stood abruptly, pulling on her clothes with a disheartening efficiency. The Doctor stayed in bed, confused, and she picked up his trousers and tossed them at him. "Get dressed. We're going to London—somebody's been messing with Mum."

The Doctor sighed and got out of bed, pulling on his (more than) slightly rumpled suit. He couldn't help smiling as she zipped her hoodie over her bra, pulling on her shoes as she left the room.

At least she'd kept the plaits.


End file.
